


An Unexpected Problem

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon - Movie, Character Death, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Points of View, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by BextaThis is a very quick summary of the second LOTR movie: The Two Towers.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck/Pippin Took
Kudos: 3
Collections: Least Expected





	An Unexpected Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile)
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything that happens in this story and all characters are owned by Tolkien. The only happiness I get out of this story is people reading it. I get no profit for it.
> 
> Story Notes: For the end of it please read the 3rd LOTR book: Return of the King

The Two Towers.

  * Gandalf returns and greets Legolas, Gimli and (maybe) Aragorn in the forest. Gandalf leads them to the place of the golden hall. There they meet a king of a small village and Gandalf talks business with him.
  * Merry + Pippin escape from the Orcs, when several argurments arise, betwen leaders and soldures. Together they try to find the rest of the fellowship.
  * Sam + Frodo become friends woth Gollum and he tries to lead the hobbits through a cave, in a mountain. When they find that they cannot follow him anymore, to the exit of the cave, both the hobbits figure that Gollum has betrayed them. He had of course. He was friends with the creature that lived in the caves of the mountain. This creature (i can't remember its name), only ate meat. Gollum had told the creature that it shall have fesh meat to eat soon. Som, he lead the Hobits straight to it. So, they both began to run. Sam looked behind to find that both Gollum and the creature was chasing them. Next thing Sam knew, the creature was in between himself and Frodo! He was after Frodo and not him. Sam thought to himself. Suddenly, Sam was grabbed aside by Gollum. Just before Gollum put his hand over Sam's mouth, he shouted out to Frodo "Look behind you!"



Meanwhile, Sam struggled against Gollum and managed to pull a few surprises on him. When Sam was free, he stabbed him with his sword and, eventually, Gollum fled. Sam began to run after him, but instead remembered Frodo and ran to where he was laying, on the floor. He was still. Sam soon realised that Frodo must be dead. Sam cried a river and put a hand on Frodo's chest. Then Sam decided to carry on, with the ring and without his master. But Sam couldn't bring himself to do it. Just as he was about to turn back towards Frodo, he heard Orcs coming from the other direction, where Frodo was laying. The Orcs find Frodo laying there and pick him up and take him away. Sam followed them. Finally, Sam heard one of the Orcs say that the creature only ate dead meat and that he was alive. When Sam heard this, he nearly jumped for joy on the spot. Frodo was alive, but in the Orcs hands. Sam had to rescue him!

THE END.... for now.


End file.
